NaruSaku - IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENED
by graylubitches
Summary: just a short fanfiction to celebrate NaruSaku week.


**_NARUSAKU : IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENED_**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Short Fanfiction by: graylubitches / myungchew.

_Note_: Since i just recently found out that today is a NaruSaku Week for Fanfictions. I decided to write one.

Do **NOT** Plagiarize in any sort of way such as; copying/pasting, editing, printing, saving to documents/files, translating, claiming this short fanfiction as yours.

I can accept it if you are a silent reader or is a harsh commentor, or an anonymous hater, just don't break my number 1 rule which is 'plagiarizing'.

Thank you for understanding and enjoy the story! ^U^

Rated-E for Everyone.

* * *

"No." Air got stuck inside the pink-haired girl's lungs and it was now very hard for her to breathe. "I'm sorry Sakura." Her fingers twitched and her eyes had gone moist. She held the threatening tears from escaping with the need to clutch her fingers together (nails digging into the flesh of her palm). Without noticing, her body started shaking but the lad in front of her seemed to not care at all. It needed to be done. His direct answer had crushed the girl's everlasting hope and dreams to shatter.

**Sasuke Uchiha** had **rejected** her. This time — for good.

A shadow cast over Sakura while she leaned over a shady tree located deep in the woods, not bothering to wipe her tears away. She knew who it was judging from the person's strong and familiar chakra.

The boy stared at her with sympathy (and pain). He knew all about it.

After they have finally retrieved Sasuke back, his ex-teammate went to many errands to get Kohona to fully accept him. After a year of work, Team 7 was finally complete again and the three were back to being great friends. God had blessed them when Tsunade had allowed it.

However, nothing had emotionally changed. Naruto still liked Sakura, while she still liked Sasuke. Naruto knew all about the confession. In fact, Sakura had even talked to him about it and even asked for advice. He didn't fickle with his decision — no hesitation. No matter how much it hurt him, he encouraged her to tell Sasuke how she felt. Not only because he loved her, but because he saw the glint of anxiety in her eyes and he knew how much the girl trusted his opinion. If he told her not to do it, there was a greater chance that she wouldn't by how nervous and worried she was feeling. But there was nothing to be worried about (Naruto thought). Sakura was beautiful, kind, caring, truthful, honest, confident, brave, strong and the list would go on.. Naruto saw Sakura in many ways. The way she talked and moved. The memories of her fully accepting him for who he was when no one wanted to (because of the monster inside of him). When she supported him in battles. When she shared her laugh with everyone. When she continued to beat the pulp out of him, but that only proved the strength of their close friendship.

When she's sad and a frown appears across her lips, it affects him. When she's agonized and alone, he wanted to be there for her. All the time. When she told him how weak and useless she felt when she stays behind in battles, it guilted him. When she lets out a cry in emotional and physical pain, it destroys every bit of him. Sakura meant so much to him that no one wouldn't have known she would. He loved her. Naruto loved Sakura Haruno with all his heart.

Then a new feeling hit him. Sasuke was an idiot for rejecting Sakura (he thought). He let go of a wonderful woman and led her to waste his tears over him.

And the sight in front of him felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the heart. "Stop crying." Sakura jerked at the tone he used; the words came out to purposely sound harsh.

She lifted her head up and stared into his eyes with her own watery ones. "N-Naruto," she choked on her breath and in the corner, she could see his fingers shaking into a tight fist. Her heart rapidly beat as she continued to stare at his harden blue pupils. Having no aware, another tear slid down passed her red, rosy right cheek. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it." His eyes were unreadable and Sakura sensed something else hidden behind that tone — but couldn't simply determine an absolute point. What was he really doing? Her mind was still slow from what happened with Sasuke and with an angry Naruto in front of her, she felt even more vulnerable. Today was not her day.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him; frightened. Naruto noticed them and emotions suddenly crawled all over his body. "I-I don't like seeing you cry." Sakura's eyes widen and she let out a gasp at the sight of his tears falling. "It hurts me. Don't you know that." He was crying in front of her and he looked so broken. "It's always you Sakura. The one I care and love ever since we were little." The way he said those melting words, it didn't pass her when she noticed how he used them in present tense instead of the past. "But you **only** love Sasuke." The way he emphasized the 'only' part made her cringe. "He doesn't deserve you. Forget him." The change in his tone changed and she recognized it. It was a feeling and attitude Sakura never knew he had. Jealousy. "Call me inconsiderate Sakura but **I don't care**. I DON'T CARE IF THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL! THAT YOU'RE STILL HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD! BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO TELL YOU THIS AGAIN!" Sakura froze at his sudden outburst with tears spilling out from his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU SAKURA HARUNO!

Always have.. always will be."

A pair of hands suddenly made their way to cup both her cheeks then her lips were slammed against his owns; Naruto's lips. She could feel his body shake and his legs were just about to give away until Sakura slid her hands towards his shoulders and held him in place. The kiss was rough yet filled with passion. They both poured all their feelings into that one kiss. Naruto licked her lips using his tongue before slowly pulling away.

The two rested to catch their breaths. They were staring into each other with wide eyes and Naruto's heart quickened. He inwardly screamed. *Does she regret it?! The look on her face! Does she regret kissing me back!? She can't love me back!?*

After a short while of awkward silence, a grin appeared across Sakura's lips. "Thank you Naruto.. I really appreciate your love but-" The lad cursed inside his head. He knew that nothing comes right after the word 'but', "I don't want to rush this. I mean. I admit, I still have feelings for Sasuke. However, I want to give us a try. Help me forget. Help me learn how to fall in love all over again. But with a different person. You."

*I take back what I said about the 'but'!* Naruto's eyes twinkled. He tackled her to the ground and gave her a suffocating hug. "YES SAKURA! I PROMISE! I WON'T GIVE UP! I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT SASUKE!"

Sakura giggled and hugged him back. The sight of her red and plump lips urged Naruto to kiss it again. So he did. This time — gentler and slower because he wanted to savour this very moment. The moment an impossible happened. After so many years... finally, Sakura Haruno was his. And he'll never let her go. Believe it!


End file.
